XY - Fusion Evolved
by Triplesquidge
Summary: Zarre and his trusty houndour, Lilith, set out on their journey to be the best with his close friend Shauna. With Evil about, his journey get complicated while dealing with a girl, evil and work from his father. Testing out the differences between 'Mega-Evolution' and 'Fusion', Zarre travels Kalos earning a name for himself. Is that name good or bad?
1. Starting the Journey

**This is my first Pokemon story or should i say pure Pokemon story.  
****Anyway, just some notes to begin with. The ages of the five is a little higher in this story, around 15.  
Mega-evolution is also a little more widespread but it's not exactly common either.  
This story will not be a re-hash of the XY games either but will seem pretty similar at the start.**

**I hope you all like where i go with this story. Thanks.**

* * *

3rd POV

A bell rings in a house in a set of three alerting the two people in the room, they both turn their heads to the door as the female of the two walks from the kitchen to the front door. The woman opens the door to a cheery looking young girl dressed in pink and blue with black ribbons running down her top.

"Good Morning Shauna. It's your birthday today, isn't it. Congratulations."

The older woman gives a motherly smile to the young girl that was called Shauna. Shauna smiled back in response.

"Thank you Grace. Is Zarre up yet?"

Grace was the name of the older woman who was the mother of Zarre. In response to the name of her son, she just smirked showing the cogs in her head turning quickly.

"As a present from me to you, he is still up in his room. Go ahead."

Grace urged to Shauna to go upstairs to which the young girl quickly did so with a small blush blossoming on her cheeks turning them a rosy colour. As Shauna started to walk up the stairs, the man who was sitting in the living room put down his paper and turned to Grace.

"Trying to set them up again dear? He has told you before where he stands with her."

"Oh come on, aren't you getting a little frustrated at how slow this is going?"

As his wife spoke the man took a sip from his blistering hot cup of coffee. He took the cup away from his mouth briefly to reply back to her.

"I am but it all lies with him in the end."

…

Shauna carried on up the stairs with the blush plastered on her face. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she walked slowly to the third door at the end of the corridor and stopped to knock on the door twice.

No response was given to the girl so she decided to enter the room without permission. She opened the door slowly allowing the light from the landing to filter into the once dark room causing a body to shift around.

Shauna starts to walk into the sky blue room and stops abruptly in the centre of the room as she sees something that makes the colour of her light cheeks darken in embarrassment. Her eyes were planted on a boy who was only in his boxer shorts.

With her eyes fixated on the boy, she took in each and every detail of his bare body. Even with the darkness of the room she could easily see his features, even more so when he rolled towards her in the centre of his bed.

His skin was lightly tanned as a mix from his mother who was white and his father that had a skin colour that was slightly darker than the boy, Zarre's. His body was lightly toned due to his hobbies and the play wrestling he does with his mother's Rhyhorn. His face was handsome by itself with his chiselled jawline and neatly kept eyebrows that spiked at the ends. His hair was naturally unkempt but it worked, his hair was naturally spiky leaving the boy with perfect hair as long as it wasn't raining. The boy in the bed had black hair with a single bang that covered part of his left eye that was a sky blue, his favourite colour.

Shauna creeps closer to Zarre who continues to lie peacefully in his bed. She reaches the end of his bed and bends down to get a closer look at the face of the person she adores so much. While staring at the boy's face, she was unable to see his hands reach out for her pulling her in close to him as a hug.

"Eek!"

Shauna lets out a surprised scream as she didn't expect the boy to be so aggressive in his sleep. The scream though was loud enough to stir the boy and slowly his eyelids opened to show his sky blue eyes, hazily staring at Shauna in front of him.

… Zarre's POV …

I looked towards the person who made the noise. I saw a very familiar girl that was shorter than me lying down in my bed right next to me. Looking at her a little confused, I saw the blush on her cheeks and then remembered my sleeping habit. I let go of her quickly and she was quick to get up off the bed turning so her back was towards me as she spoke.

"G-Get up Zarre. It's the start of our journey today."

She spoke with a small stammer before she ran out of my room quickly, slamming the door shut accidently on her way.

I scratched my head before taking a stretch while sitting on the end of my bed looking to the houndour lying peacefully in its bed. Hearing me get up from my bed, the houndour got up and stayed in its bed but now in a sitting position.

Getting up from my bed, I went to my dresser and pulled out my clothes. I changed into my clothes which consisted of a sky blue coloured long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans that were too long on the legs that were kept around his waist by a black belt with a purple koffing-style belt buckle and finally was a pair of black and sky blue hi-tops that fit snuggly around his feet and the bottom of his jeans.

Stepping back from my dresser, I quickly opened the curtains to allow the light into the room allowing me to see around my room a lot easier than before. The light then allowed me to find my black, thinly framed glasses which I promptly put on before finding the black and sky blue messenger bag which was hooked onto the rear of my door.

I moved back to my drawers and started to pack things into my bag that seemed almost endless. I packed in a number of different types of balls along with boxes of berries underneath them. Then I packed in a small amount of pokefood as snacks for my Pokémon then lined the bottom of my bag with my black zipped hoody. I finished it off with a pair of sunglasses and two books, one was a sci-fi novel and the other was a Pokémon romance novel.

With everything now ready, I put my bag over my shoulders and opened the door to my room.

"Come on Lilith, let's start our journey."

Lilith, the houndour let out a happy bark before picking up her own pokeball with her mouth and running to me. She passed me the Luxury ball which she calls her home and bounded through the house in front of me leaving me to clip the ball to my belt and closing my door behind me.

Walking down the stairs I hear small chatter coming from my parents. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I see my mother and father talking to Shauna, it looked like they were teasing her again.

"Zarre, you are finally up. How could you leave lovely Shauna waiting for you, how mean."

As always, my mother loved to joke around when it involved me and my friends. She was rather relentless with it.

I just nodded to her hoping my father would cut in and calm the situation for us.

"Shauna, it would be best for you to go and get your own stuff ready. We need to give Zarre some final things before we allow him out on his journey."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes Zarre."

Shauna quickly got up and left my house to run back to her own. As I turned back to my parents after watching Shauna leave, I noticed some things on the table. On the table, I saw a black and red orb, two black bracelets and a tablet phone.

I walked into the living area of the house and my father picked up the two bracelets and the tablet phone before passing them to me.

"They are my going away presents to you. The tablet phone has the holocaster for its phone system but the other features are so that you can jot down your findings on pokemon and hopefully dark types. The two bracelets there are unique, one is something which took trouble in procuring for you and the other is something I have made and it is in the beta stage so far."

I took the two black bracelets first and put them around my left and right wrist. Looking at them, I could tell that the bracelet around my left wrist was a rare Mega ring but the one across my right was the one my father made.

I then took the tablet phone from him and placed it into my bag.

"Those two bracelets are the Mega Ring and something I am dubbing 'Fusion Ring'. The Fusion Ring allows you to partially combine with your pokemon to bring out its fully potential, I already have an assistant testing it out but I would like you to do the same and you will meet my assistant around as a test. I look forward to your findings."

Then my mother picked up the black and red ball which she then gave straight to me.

"This is a present for both you and Lilith. That orb is called the 'Houndoominite' and it allows Houndoom to Mega-evolve."

I smiled back to my parents happily for their generous gifts to me.

"Lastly Zarre, I'd like you to phone me as soon as you enter Cyllage City. Your final present for you will be then."

Cyllage city … if I remember correctly then its a few days walk if we aren't stopping to do other things. That may make it more towards a week if I get side-tracked and it's my birthday in a week, I guess that's it then.

I thanked them both for the gifts and started to leave the house with Lilith following me closely. Just as I was about to close the front door, my father came up to me quickly and passed me something. Looking down to it, I was surprised. It was a sheathed dagger which had a clip to put it on my waist.

"I didn't want your mother to see it so I have to do it now. There are a number of rumours about villains so it's to keep you safe. Plus Lilith is a dark-type so she will exceed at night so it's mainly a pre-caution, I don't want you or your Shauna to get hurt."

He ended the tense conversation with a poke as he tries to embarrass me but I just look at him a little coldly. I just nodded to him and said thanks while I clipped the dagger to the inside of my jeans waist before finally leaving the house.

Leaving the garden, I walked down two houses to Shauna's and noticed a familiar face waiting outside. On approach the familiar person spoke to me.

"Late as always Zarre, you could have at least woken up earlier on this of all days."

"If I did that then I wouldn't be me, would I Serena?"

This girl was Serena and the other girl in our close pack of friends. Our pack of friends was a group of five, three boys and two girls. Serena was the lead of the group, mainly due to her forceful attitude which was a little too much for me at times. Also, at the age we are now is smack in the middle of puberty so her body was blossoming sweetly and caught the attention of most of the guys around us, this left Shauna a little depressed as she hadn't caught up yet, I found her pouting face cute.

With a bang, Shauna came out of her house looking a little tired. It was probably due to escaping her parent, they were always a little too over-protective of her due to her being smaller than others in most ways. Unlike the other boys, this didn't bother me at all in fact it's what attracted me to her.

Shauna turned around from closing the door and was holding onto an egg tightly. From what I remember correctly, she won it in a contest but the inhabitant of the egg was an unknown so it was pot luck but with the egg came an orb which was blue, red and yellow in design. That was the only clue to what was inside to which none of us knew.

"Then let's go. Tierno and Trevor are waiting for us."

With a huff, Serena starts to walk off but not before taking a hold of my collar and dragging me along. Shauna quickly jogged to catch up with us and Lilith happily bounded along while letting out a happy bark.

We walked or pulled for just over a minute before getting into the next town where both Trevor and Tierno were waiting for us. Frankly, I never saw the point of Route 1. It's almost embarrassing in size.

Once entering Aquacorde town, we turned left to the outside dining area of a small shop. In the centre of all the tables and on one side were Trevor and Tierno. Trevor was a small shy kid with bright orange hair that shadowed his face; Tierno on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was both taller and larger than Trevor and he was a very bubbly person who loved to dance. When there was nothing else to do, Tierno always came to me and we would dance while Lilith let out small flames as we danced along to some beats that me or Tierno made on the fly. He was a really good buddy.

Serena practically threw me down on one of the chairs and quickly took the seat next to me leaving Shauna to sit on the chair at the head of the table in between Tierno and Serena. As Shauna reluctantly took her seat, Lilith jumped up onto my lap nestling herself down so she was comfy.

"Dragged again Zarre. Is there some kind of pretext behind this domination over you?"

Tierno was a lot like my mother in this way but his points seemed to be about Serena who allowed me to speak back and have some fun.

"I hope not, the other boys in the area are on my back as it is." I smirked at Tierno as I said that before my expression softening and I looked out of the corner of my eye to Shauna who was sulking. "I may be fine if it was her though."

"What was that Z-Meister?"

Tierno asked me that with a large grin of his face. Tierno was the only one here to know of my feelings to Shauna and he has known for a while now, constantly teasing me about it along with the Serena thing. The only reason he does it is for fun, I believe.

"Can we just see the Pokémon now?"

Shauna was getting a little impatient and in my history with her, it's best not to make her wait any longer when she gets to this point. It's probably true with most women.

"Y..Yeah, sure."

Tierno knew full well what happens when you push her past the point she is at, it's something that Tierno doesn't want to see again. So Tierno opens his bag to take out a cylindrical box with a glass pane which showed three red and white pokeballs.

"These three contain the starter Pokémon to this region. Chespin, the Grass type. Fennekin, the Fire Type and finally Froakie, the Water type. There is a Pokémon for the three of you."

The girls went first, of course. Serena took the pokeball that was above a small plaque which read 'Froakie' and Shauna took the pokeball which had the plaque 'Fennekin' underneath it.

Tierno then turned to me in my seat with the cylindrical box open.

"Then that means that little Chespin is yours, Zarre."

Bark!

A loud angry bark comes from Lilith who was now a little angry while sitting on my lap.

"Yeaaaah, I can't take it. Lilith is my starter Pokémon, Chespin will have to go back to the Professor."

My words eased Lilith up in my seat and she started to let out quiet happy barks. Tierno just nodded to me plainly before packing the case back into his bag.

"Then now it's Trev's turn."

With Tierno's words, our gazes turned to Trevor who tried to hide by dropping his head down so he couldn't see us. Even with being our friend for years, Trevor was still extremely shy. It was weird; he was as shy with us as he was strangers.

"…Umm…The professor also gave me something to deliver to you three as well. It's something that will help you learn about your Pokémon on a deeper level and help to create inseparable bond with them."

Despite his shyness, he can be rather talkative once you get him onto a topic he enjoys. Though he does apologize afterwards as if he has stepped out of line, I find it a little irritating. I think he should just man up.

Trevor quickly brought his bag to his lap and took out three identical square objects. Red in design with a blue central display. Trevor placed the three machines on the table, one in front of me and the other two were in front of Shauna and Serena.

"These are the pokedexes that Professor Sycamore asked me to give you."

I picked up my pokedex from the table and quickly scanned Houndour before putting it straight in my bag. I doubt that it's something I'll remember to use when seeing a new Pokémon. It was a rather heavy thing for its size too; I also felt that it was obnoxiously large for what it can do.

"I'm sure you guys want to get acquainted with your partners so Trev and I will wait for you guys in Santalune forest. Let's go Trev."

Tierno was quick to get up and pull Trevor along as they both left down past the centre of town leaving me with the two girls.

""Zarre, Battle with me.""

Both girls said this to me, leaving me with no option other than to battle them. Why not battle each other? I mean they are both new to this so wouldn't that be the better option … unless they want me to show them how to fight.

"Then it's a three-way."

…

We quickly moved to the small clearing that was the pathway from Vaniville town to Aquacorde town. With my back to Vaniville, the two girls were opposite me diagonally with their backs to Aquacorde.

I bent down to Lilith who was in front of me looking rather smug. She already knew she had this won because the two she would be fighting are completely new plus she is a lot smarter. I don't really have to tell her what to do this battle but I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to do so.

I gave Lilith a pat on her head as we waited for the two rivalling girls to bring out their partners. Serena was the first to do so bringing out her Froakie who sat there poised while making his cream foam collar bubble. Shauna's Fennekin was then quick to come out of its own ball as Shauna didn't want to be second to Serena.

"Alright then, are you girls ready?"

From Shauna I received a happy yes but from Serena I got a conceited nod, I tell ya that girls gonna have problems in the future.

"Start."

Lilith changed her stance in front of me and got ready to pounce.

"Keep an eye out Lilith. Let's start with a bite on Fennekin."

Lilith barked in response before running at Fennekin quickly and bit down onto its stomach causing it to screech out in pain. I kept an eye on Serena as Lilith bit into Fennekin.

"Froakie, use bubble."

"Lilith, let go and take Froakie. Thunder Fang."

As Froakie's collar started to swell up, Lilith let go of Fennekin who dropped to the ground flinched and electricity started to charge around Lilith's fangs. Lilith then charged straight at Froakie as she maneuvered her way past the stream of bubbles that came from Froakie's mouth.

Passing through the bubbles safely, Lilith lunged at Froakie who jumped out of the way but Lilith was quick to jump after it and biting into it allowing the built up electricity to now surge through Froakie's body. Lilith held the bite for several seconds before letting go while flicking her head downwards slightly throwing Froakie to the ground.

Looking at Froakie, anyone could tell it was out so I declared it while looking at our next opponent who was nearly there itself.

"Froakie has fainted. Serena is out."

Looking at the state Fennekin was in; it's safe to say that the super-effective bubble hit it while flinched from the bite. Any decent hit would probably be enough to take it out.

"Lilith, end this with another Thunder Fang."

The electricity started to course through her teeth as she charged at the now sluggish Fennekin who tried to dodge per Shauna's command but was unable to due to Lilith's superior state. Lilith's electrical bite connected with Fennekin's fluffy ear sending the electricity throughout its body taking it down.

Howl!

Lilith let out a victory roar after letting go of the poor Fennekin's ear. She then happily ran back to me to which I gave her a pat on her head for doing so well.

"Zarre, how does your houndour even know 'Thunder Fang'?"

"Lilith is the daughter of my dad's Houndooms. Some Pokémon are lucky enough to inherit moves and abilities from their parents, Lilith was one of those lucky ones."

"Hmph!"

Serena just scoffed at me before running off with her Froakie to go and heal it. Shauna though, picked up her Fennekin and came over to me. I rummaged through my bag and took out some Oran Berries; I gave two to Fennekin and one to Lilith as a well done.

"Fennekin just needs to rest now and she'll be fine."

"She?"

"Yeah, your Fennekin is a girl. Why?"

"For her name, I'll call her Kitsu."

I just smiled to her in response before bending down to Lilith and gestured to a Luxury ball, to ask her if she wanted to go inside for a while. She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before happily barking and pressing her nose against the button release and disappearing into her ball.

Standing back up, I turned to Shauna who was putting Fennekin's ball into her bag.

"So Shauna, can you tell me what your birthday present from me is? I still feel a little weird for not getting you anything."

"Umm … Well, what I wanted was to journey along with you."

"I would be more than happy to take this journey with you, Shauna."

We then started to walk through Aquacorde to get through to the forest which separated us from the first place with a gym. As we started to walk towards the bridge leading to the forest, Shauna asked me a question.

"What do you think I did wrong in that battle?"

I raised my eyebrows to her question.

"The only thing was not telling your Fennekin to dodge the bite. You were lucky that Fennekin was able to take the bubble after flinching from the bite. Kitsu is going to be strong, I can tell."

Shauna smiled back to me as I complimented her first Pokémon.

"Will my Kitsu be able to take you and Lilith on?"

"I don't think so, the typing is not in your favour but you may be able to give Lilith a run for her money if you fight smartly. Travelling with me will allow you to understand a lot more than by yourself."

"Oh really, what's with you getting all high and mighty now?"

Shauna quickly got ahead of me and put her hands on her hips before bending forward slightly giving me view of her still growing breasts to which I widened my eyes at before quickly averting my gaze to elsewhere.

"I'm just saying, you'll understand better with someone else as you can see how others fight with their Pokémon. Plus it'll be fun to travel around together."

She tilted her head with a smile before turning back round and walking again. I quickly caught up with her as we stepped onto the bridge walking over it quickly and stopping at the forest entrance where Shauna froze up.

I looked to her and took her right hand in my left bringing her out of her daze.

"I'm here so you won't be harmed in anyway."

Shauna gave me a solemn nod before we slowly took our first few steps into Santalune Forest.

* * *

**That was the intro to the story. I don't think each chapter will be this long, maybe 3,000 words or so.  
I was looking forward to starting a Pokemon story and when i saw the information for XY, i knew i had to wait to play the game before i did so as the Mega-evolutions ran in a similar way to the Fusion idea of mine. **

**I hope this is received well by you guys. Review if you can, Ciao.**


	2. New Enemies and Fear

Stepping into Santalune forest two things pop into my head. The last time I was here and the thing I always thought of when hearing the two words 'Santalune Forest', the thing I thought was 'Kalos' Viridian'. I hadn't seen Viridian forest for myself but dad said that it was pretty similar and others have the same view point. I'm sure it's not identical.

Taking a few steps in I see a large tree right in front of me with a path straight behind then two more, on to the left and one to the right … Yeah, it was Viridian Forest.

Shauna was still standing as close to my as she possibly could while holding onto my hand. Coming here is a big stretch for her but I guess she sees it now as something she has to do or climb before she can get on with her life. I consider it brave, I mean since it happened she hadn't gone anywhere near this forest … she never even stepped on the bridge after it happened. She would take the scenic route around it with her parents or if she was flying with her mother on the Talonflame they would fly an arced route away from it because she was that scared.

The reason for her fear was that she was attacked by Pokémon here; it may be more accurate to say some people set Pokémon on her. I couldn't tell you much about the people who set the Pokémon on her because they ran as soon as I got near. Her parents had got worried and sent me to look for her, luckily I had Lilith with me so I was able to save Shauna myself while Lilith attacked the bug types in the forest with Fire-type moves.

That all happened a few years back, 6 to be precise. Ever since that very day, Shauna has doted on me and been by my side the whole time. She even followed me to the trainer school in Santalune city which I went to twice a week. This had made her shy to others outside of our group and hometown; she was a typical teenage girl with us. She even spoke about the usual girl biz with Serena even when Serena acted like a stuck-up rich girl.

Talking about being rich, my family was like Serena's although we were better-off to a degree but we didn't show it off anywhere near as much. Her parents were both pro Pokémon trainers and made a lot of money out of it building up a good amount. My parents on the other hand had more 'helpful' jobs, if that is the best way to put it. My mother was famous in the sport section of the Pokémon community; she was 'Grace the graceful'. Real unoriginal name but it perfectly described her in her sport which was 'Rhyhorn Racing'; they were both completely in sync and were never beaten. Then there is my father, both a Professor and a breeder. He is the leading Breeder in Dark-types and is also the lead professor in extras, by extras I mean things like Happiness, Mega-evolutions and his 'Fusion Ring'. Those things are his speciality, the things that come from tight teamwork and bonds. This made my family rather rich but we liked our privacy so we lived in Vaniville Town and they both flew on their Pokémon to their destinations. My mother on her Mandibuzz and my father on his prized Honchkrow.

The two personalities between me and Serena differed for the reason that we were both better-off. She was closer to me than the other boys around much to my own dismay, her character put me off or should I say disliked her greatly. From what anime I have seen you could describe her as an 'Ojou-sama', it would be a perfect description. I on the other hand was a little easier to get to know, I had always had girls around me no matter their money situation but the girls had differing opinions of me. All the rich girls were stuck-up, it seemed to be essential for them and most of the guys were that way too may be forced into that decision. The girls to lower income families welcomed me with open arms, at times it was hard to decipher whether it was due to the money or mind-set I had.

Nevertheless, this allowed Shauna to feel at peace by my side. She knew I would do what I could to protect her and she also knew that Lilith would do her best to; she knew she would be in good hands. That's possibly why we are in the forest right now although she did have a worrying shake; luckily it was only a slight one.

I gave her hand a light squeeze to catch her attention before speaking.

"Shauna, let's get some battles in before we see the others. Lilith, Howl."

To try and bring her anxiety down, I thought a few battles may help. As her starter was Kitsu the Fennekin which is a fire-type and this is a forest so there will be bugs, she has a distinct advantage. Hopefully she'll see this and her anxiety will drop and eventually leave her body completely knowing she has no reason to be scared anymore.

I look around to see that no bugs have budged from their hidings so I decide to use a noise-attack to unsteady them. Luckily, father knew a lot of moves to teach certain Pokémon.

"Lilith, Hyper Voice."

I cup my hands around Shauna's ear as Lilith releases a bellowing shout that echoed round the forest shaking the trees and their branches. I could see a number of Metapods and Kakunas dropping from the trees and crashing to the ground, I was unsure whether they were still able but that thought diminished when Lilith let out two happy barks.

I take my hands away from Shauna's ears and look her straight in the eyes.

"Bring out Kitsu; she'll get easy experience against these bug types. Watch out for the red and blue monkeys though, they are typically uncommon I believe."

To give her a little independence and that well-needed push, I move away from her but only slightly. I do this to let her know I'm close by but not so close to easily defend her if needed in a split second.

With my back to her I nodded to Lilith who happily started to look around the entrance of the forest letting out embers when her nose catches a scent sending flames to the trees. Casting a quick glance behind me, I saw a troubled Shauna with Kitsu slowly but surely walking along keeping an eye out for enemies to fight.

…

We spent a good few minutes searching around for some Pokémon and we rack up a fair few wins. Shauna surprised herself giving her that much needed confidence boost which made me happy. We then decided to walk through the forest at a leisurely pace to allow Kitsu to fight any bug-types we pass by. Lilith just walked next to us as we passed through, Serena and the other two were nowhere to be found. Serena probably got bored of waiting and went off ahead while dragging them or forcing them to follow.

I was happy and lucky to be going around with Shauna; actually my whole journey would be this way. It makes it really happy just thinking about it. We also passed by a few trainers which I let Shauna battle so I could use the pokedex on the Pokémon we came across.

She did well for the most part and Kitsu compensated when needed, they felt like a good fit. Kitsu was a pretty confident special attacker, she didn't seem so happy when it was close quarters on the receiving or defending end. Must be a special type of Fennekin, Lilith was rather similar in that fact although she didn't mind close combat due to her Dark-type influence.

During her battles against the trainers who had bug-types, I looked through the phone my dad gave me. I knew he would give me something different to the Holocaster that is the rage now but I didn't think it would be to this extent. The phone he gave me was basically one of his researching equipment with a built-in Holocaster; there were a lot of blanks in it with the only known things being the basics and tutorials for the phone along with a few numbers.

It gave a small bit of basic knowledge into the 'Fusion Ring'; it would work when your Pokémon has high affection towards you. That means I could use it now with Lilith, it would be nice to see what happens in the fusion. I guess it's a surprise if this is known information or if it's seen as obvious I don't know, seems likely to me.

"Zarre?"

Shauna poked my side breaking me out of my musing. I looked to her with a quizzical gaze and she replied with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"The others have gone ahead. Tierno said he'll see us around, he also said to tell you 'GL Bro, Make sure'."

That's a little cryptic Tierno buddy but at least I know what you mean. Good luck and make sure, huh? Well, I'll have to thank him for the good luck when I see him.

"Okies … shall we continue on our way then? It'll be getting dark soon and we need to get to the Pokémon Centre by then for food."

"Will you cook for us?"

I looked to Shauna because of her question and she was giving me a pleading look.

"Is that due to your own laziness or inability?"

"Uhh … Well … I just wanted to eat your cooking."

"Sure, sure."

I patted her on the head as I walked on causing her to speed up her pace to catch me.

I knew what she meant though, she wanted to eat my cooking because it was better than hers but to what extent I hadn't the slightest idea. It also begs the question to me why she didn't mention getting food from the Pokémon Centre, maybe to save money.

Turning the corner to the final stretch of the forest, I noticed two men in black suits who both had a sword strapped to their backs. At a longer glance, I saw that they were actually Honedge in their defensive sheathes. Through the gap of the two men I saw another man who was slightly shorter than the two suited men. This shorter man wore a black shirt with blacks pants, on his back was a Doublade but its colour was off it was in a monochrome scheme. I had heard of the rumours but never seen a clear picture.

The man with the Doublade issued some orders before sprinting off leaving me with a vague idea of his appearance. The two suited lackeys came towards us with the Honedge in hands; I got Shauna behind me and grabbed a hold of the sheathed dagger in my jeans.

I looked towards Lilith and winked, it was time to try out my father's invention.

"Lilith, it's Fusion time."

I flung my right arm out to the side and the bracelet started to react along with Lilith causing a small black light to appear around the both of us.

When it died down, it showed our new appearances. Lilith barely changed at all compared to me, one of her eyes changed from black to a sky blue identical to my eyes. Then a black and red aura floated around her, presumably increasing her dark and fire-type moves.

To me, the change was more drastic. My long sleeved t-shirt kept the design but changed to black but adding a hood which covered my head, on top of the hood was a skull that covered my forehead and the bridge of my nose. The t-shirt tightened around my chest as two thick strips of bone appeared around my back fitting tightly around my sides and back. Then the two bracelets around my wrist turned to an ivory-colour as two of these ivory bracelets placed themselves around my legs just above my shoes tightening around my calves.

My senses were stronger; my nose was immediately assaulted by more smells and fragrances. The best thing was my body; it felt weightless but above all else stronger.

The two men flinched slightly in front of us but were quick to charge again. Without needing to say anything, Lilith with her new power up launched an over-sized ember at one of the suited men making him stop to guard against it. I stood firm as the other man came at me swinging his Honedge from left to right, I quickly pulled out the dagger and stopped his swing before the sword Pokémon could cut into me or Shauna.

The suited man I stopped jumped back as he clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed that I stopped him from hitting us. I saw an emblem on his left breast pocket; it looked like a shield with a sword and shield with a design on them that looked familiar.

With the two men visibly ticked off, I decided to make them retreat rather than try to fight them. Lilith already knew what I wanted to do.

"Shauna, cover your ears."

I speak loud enough for only the two of us to hear. Once she covered hers, I covered mine allowing Lilith to release an extremely loud and powerful 'Hyper Voice' that ripped through the area and seemed barely reduced by our hands as the echoed shout assaulted my eardrums.

Squinting my eyes from the pain, I saw the men retreating with confused looking swords. Lilith kept up the shouts until the two suited men left the forest. The men were quick to leave meaning the piercing shouts stopped quickly after they initially began.

As Lilith's shout disappeared, so did the fusion. Along with that disappearance was the one of my dagger as I sheathed it back into my jeans happy to see my t-shirt was a sky blue again.

Looking to Lilith, I saw that she was a little tired. Either from the fusion or the intensive hyper voice, plus she is still relatively young so she must be exhausted by now. I returned her to her Luxury ball to get some rest before I turned to see a confused Shauna.

She continued to stare at me as she let out random ramblings.

"Eh … uh … wha …?"

Her ramblings came along with a confused expression that held a lingering fear. Either from our attackers or the fact that I had a dagger on me.

"Those suits are an unknown but I'll have to report it later."

"W-W-What about the weapon you had?"

I made a short sigh at her stutter; it hurt me a bit that she would stammer like that in front of me.

"A present from my father. The Honedge family is used frequently by criminals because they aren't that hard to find and are really sharp. He gave it to me so I can keep you safe if our Pokémon can't cut it."

My answer allowed Shauna to breathe a sigh of relief before she straightened up again to ask another question, the question was something I knew the answer to without her asking.

"That form is something no-one else knows about. It's a current project my dad is working on to show our bonds with our Pokémon to a state different to 'Mega-evolution'."

Shauna responds with an elongated 'Ohh' making me chuckle slightly at her amusement. I turned back around and held my arm out for her to grab which she did so excitedly.

…

As Zarre and Shauna walked off, a shadowed humanoid figure stood under some trees keeping an eye on the two young teenagers. The shadowed figure brought their right wrist up to face level and spoke leaving an eerie chill in the air.

"So Master's son has awakened it. He did well for his first time, so did little Lilith."

A smaller shadow appeared on the ground next to the figure brushing against the figure's leg catching its attention.

"Yes, little one. We will test him soon enough."

…

Breaking through the shrubbery at the end of the forest, I walk out into the clearing with Shauna close behind. We stepped out onto Route 3 and looked straight north, we were only minutes away from Santalune city and we knew it. We both looked to each other with faces that knew what was on each other's mind, Shauna broke away first and started to run towards the new city leaving me slightly behind.

"Yo Shauna, slow it down."

"Yeah Shauna, slow it down."

Looking to the voice, I saw it was my favourite dancing partner. The sight of him brought a slight smirk to my face.

* * *

**Second chapter is done. A fun one to write to.  
I'd like to thank for reviewing.  
The chapters from now on should be every few days and be around this length.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. The city that's called Santalune

Tierno, my dancing buddy was holding onto Shauna's shoulders to stop her from falling over as she ran straight into him just outside of the city ahead. Once Shauna regained her bearings she stepped away from Tierno.

"Thanks for the GL."

"I thought you might need it."

Coupled with the response was a chuckle from Tierno. His mind certainly does wander to the weirdest of things.

"Why you here?"

"I'll be in Santalune for the whole day tomorrow so I decided to wait up for you guys. What took you anyway?"

We then started to walk into the city as Shauna got a little fidgety.

"Mostly training and a little bit of criminals."

"Seriously? You need to stop being so nonchalant about that stuff man, at least you two are fine."

"I'll be chalant when I get wounded in a situation."

We rounded the first corner and came to the large Pokémon centre. Just before we could go in, Shauna grabbed onto my sleeve stopping me. I turned round to her and saw her looking at the shop next door.

Despite it being relatively late, the shop still had its lights on. The shop was a hat and accessory store; I heard that this place also had special equipment to help with eggs.

"Go ahead Shauna; I'll get straight to cooking. Make sure you don't take too long."

Shauna smiled at me lightly before letting go and running off to the store, allowing me to follow Tierno into the Pokémon centre. As we entered, I saw a lot of people off to the sides talking between each other. We then both saw the cause of all the people there, Serena. Her father was famous for being the League champion but he was beaten a month or so back by an unknown opponent.

Tierno clicked his tongue and grew a large grin, I felt like he was going to out me in some way.

"Yo Serena, Trevs, have you eaten yet?"

"Nothing substantial … Is Zarre going to be cooking?"

Serena started off in 'Ojou-sama' mode but it broke down once she saw me, maybe I shouldn't have let them know I cook and well at that. The people around them had also turned to look at us, both genders there instantly recognized me. Popularity can be a bitch sometimes.

"Yeah, the son of 'Grace the Graceful' and 'Professor Dark' is going to cook. Who wants?"

I clicked my tongue at Tierno's openness, I would have been happier if it was all about him though. With my father's name being 'Professor Dark' that's not his real last name. He is only called that because of his affinity for Dark-types.

I started to walk past Tierno and went to the main counter to where the Nurse stood. I quickly cast a gaze over to all the people with their hands up and sighed internally, it was going to be a lot to prepare for.

"Good Evening, how can I help you sir?"

Phew, politeness that's not for status.

"Yeah, I'd like to heal my Pokemon, get a room for two – dual singles and can I use the Kitchen?"

I took the Luxury ball from my belt and placed it on the table which the Nurse took and exchanged with a rectangular keycard.

"Yes, of course sir. The kitchen is at the back, to your left. The mart is at the back to your right if you need anything else."

"Thank you Ma'am. Please let out my Pokémon and she'll come to me with her ball, thanks again."

Leaving the desk, I walk back over to Tierno to find out some information about the food.

"What do you want exactly? I was just gonna make a hot curry with rice but I can do extra if you want."

"Chips, papadums … you know, the works."

"Fine Tierno, you just wanna make me work up a sweat with all this damn cooking. It'll be a while unless I go Ramsey on it."

"Then you know what to do. Gordon would be proud."

We both made a short chuckle at our reference that no-one else seemed to know. After ending the laugh, I ran off to the kitchen and turned all the appliances on. I then take my shirt off as the heat starts to rise in the room; I start to go through the cupboards to see I was missing some ingredients that I can't do without. There wasn't any ginger, yoghurt, basil or coriander leaves.

I rushed out of the kitchen and ran straight to the mart on the other side of the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey, can I have some ginger, vanilla yoghurt, French basil and coriander leaves?"

"Y-Yes sir."

The time she took to gather the instruments was much longer than I wanted; she put them on a tray for me rather than a bag. As soon as I had them I hurried back to the kitchen where the heat was very high.

I opened the few windows in the room along with opening the door to the kitchen to let the heat out. Once that was done I got onto the food.

…

I finished it all just under an hour later due to the amount of everything. I walked to the kitchen door in a sweat from the heat.

"Yo everyone. It's all done, come and take what you want."

My declaration made the other trainers quick to come in and take their fill. Whilst they did that I got a small bowl full ready for Lilith. I placed it on the floor for her in the corner and she went to town on it.

"Waaaah!"

I turned around at the girlish scream to see Serena with her mouth wide open and a bright red tongue. It would seem that the curry was way too strong for her … oh well. I decided to just let it pass and get myself a plate and started to eat in in the corner next to Lilith who had finished hers, she was currently in a happy mood. She does love spicy food, it's a good job I put in a few 'Enigma Berries'.

Those berries are quite spicy by themselves though, I probably destroyed most of their taste buds with that. I'll blame Tierno, he was the one I asked and he didn't say against it being spicy.

Quietly munching my food in the corner, I see Shauna nervously looking around the room as the random people continue to dig into the food I made. The plate shivered in her hands from her own nervousness. As soon as she gets past the multitude of people she finds me sitting on a stool in the corner finishing off my food while I watch her.

Brightening up and building up her courage she sits down next to me, when she does so she turns her head slightly exposing her ear more from behind her brown hair. Question is, why did she do that? Girl … got back from shopping … accessory … ear …Earrings, that's it.

"Nice earrings, Shauna."

She turns to me with a confused look before smiling.

Does that mean I was wrong? Well, I tried.

"Did you get rooms for us?"

"Rooms? I got us 'A' room, should I of got separate rooms?"

Turning around quickly, she blushed when she saw a serious look on my face and then furiously shook her head. I did well then I take it.

Once I finished my own food I waited for Shauna to finish her own. When she did I had just finished washing up all the pots I had used so we went straight to the 'hotel' part of the Pokémon centre. Once we found our room, I inserted the key card into the door and proceeded in once taking it back out knowing it unlocked the door.

In the room I found a table on one side of the room and took the chair from under it and placed my bag on before starting to strip. Leaving myself in just my underwear, I scoured the room for the washing machine and dumped my clothes in there once it was found. I then turned to Shauna who was still standing in the doorway.

"Shauna, do you want me to wash your clothes?"

"…Two…"

"What was that?"

"I said … Two singles?"

"Oh … Well, they don't do two doubles so one for us and one for Lilith."

Her brain seemed to overload as steam started to bellow out from her head. I wonder what runs through that girl's head sometimes.

"So, do you need me to wash anything?"

I was answered by the light being turned off, not that it mattered to me, being with Lilith has made my eyes more attuned to the darkness due to her affinity so I can see pretty darn well. I could see Shauna stripping down … she must have been embarrassed. Does that mean I did bad or something?

A few seconds later I found her clothes in my hand and her in the bed that didn't already have Lilith sprawled out on. I loaded her clothes into the washer and turned it on before making my way to the bed I would be sharing with Shauna.

I stretched lightly before joining her under the covers. With my back to her, I spoke out lightly not to disturb Lilith.

"Shauna, is just going on a journey with me enough for your birthday? You have at least another hour if you wanna think of something; if I need to buy it then I can do it first thing tomorrow."

I felt the covers shifting until Shauna was up against my back with her hands planted on the lower half of it.

"Really?"

Darn … she sounded cute.

"Yeah, it is your birthday."

"Then sleep with me."

"I am, aren't I?"

A sharp pain ran through my back as she pinched me letting me know I was far from right.

"No, the a-adult kind."

…Adult kind? Then she means …

"B-But we aren't married or even going out. That's way too far."

"Then be my boyfriend."

Wow … I don't know if that's the right way to do it. Doing it off her asking for it as a present seems a little bad but … I'm not against it. Would that be ok?

I shifted myself round in the bed so I could see her; she was looking straight up into my own eyes with a sorta glossy look. I couldn't say no to her.

"I can do it … No, I want to do that."

I could see a pure and sweet smile appear on her beautiful face. I didn't know luck would come by so easily.

"Then goodnight, MY Shauna."

I gave her a small kiss on her forehead before letting myself give in and fall asleep.

…

Urgghh … who the hell is poking me? And why do I feel something heavy on me?

I groggily open my eyes to see a brown clump at the bottom of my vision, to my left I saw Tierno and Trevor, and to my right I saw Serena.

I scratched my head before speaking.

"How did you guys know what room I was in?"

"Your phone, I wanted to tell you we were leaving for the day but you didn't answer so I rung it while listening to each room."

"Doesn't mean you can just waltz in here Tierno."

Looking at their faces, I saw a grin on Tierno's face but a red blush was on both Trevor's and Serena's. I looked down to see myself half naked like usual and also a half-naked Shauna although her body was mostly covered by the blanket so at least the boys couldn't see her.

Once that information reeled in I understood what was happening.

"Tierno, it's not what you are thinking."

"What do you mean Zarre? You only had sex with her."

I just looked at him. How is something like that normal at our age anyway?

"What makes you think that?"

"You're half naked so I kinda expect her to be."

…How does my sleeping habit make it to sex anyway?

"Am I sweaty? No. Does it smell weird in here? No. Did I engage in coitus with her? No."

Tierno just grinned at me before walking out of the room with Trevor at his heels. I turned my head to the right to see Serena just staring at me, her eyes glued to me.

"Serena?"

I called out her name but there was no reaction at all. I decided to poke her, I brought up my right hand and jabbed her side twice.

"…Lucky."

With that one word said, she left and briskly. I had no inkling as to why she said lucky; I will have to ask Tierno later or text him.

Breaking myself free from the grasp Shauna had on my lower half, I got out of bed and straight to the washer where I fished out our clothes. I put mine straight on as they were remarkably dry and then put Shauna's on the back of a chair in the room.

As I slipped my shoes on easily, I looked through my bag and found my cash supply. It's a good job I always have my money in here, my pocket money continues to pile up as I don't really spend it on anything so I have a lot in the bank and on me.

Taking a number of notes out from the packet, I put them in my pocket and then place the bag on the table allowing myself to sit on the chair. I took out my phone and started to look through the phone section of it finding the contact part I sent a quick text to Tierno asking him about what Serena meant by lucky, once that was done I went to the music section to see if anything was there and luckily there was, my father must of put in a memory card with songs from my computer. Unluckily though, I didn't have any earphones so I'll have to get some … I wonder if that accessory store next door has any.

I quickly wrote on a small piece of paper where I was going and left the room with only money and my phone.

I jumped down the stairs of the Pokémon centre and quickly out of it, turning left and into the accessory store. Once in there I was shocked to see that only women were there, even in the male section. Walking in I felt weird, I felt very … out of place.

Walking to the male accessory section, I found what I wanted and looked through them all finding the dearest headphones. Luckily this shop had a test pair of each headphone. After testing them, I found a set called 'Eelektrik Beats' and they were new male editions designed by Elesa. I found a pair in sky blue and took them to the counter, paid for them then left back to the Pokémon Centre.

Making my way back to the room I found Shauna up, entering the room she noticed me once the door creaked open. Seeing her look at me, I took the headphones off and rested them against my shoulders as I pick up my bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

Saying that, I took my phone from my pocket and placed it in the side pocket of my bag. Lilith ran over and escaped to her home in the Luxury ball.

"Yeah, why the headphones?"

"Some beats couldn't hurt plus they are bloody expensive so they sound great. The new ones by that model Elesa."

That name caught her attention as she tilted her head to the side.

"The new 'Elektrik Beats', you can wear them at all times. They are ultra-lightweight and made out of special materials to be uber-comfy and keep the sound in when positioned on your ears plus with a special antenna in the ear-box bit, it automatically quietens your music when someone is speaking to you. I'm surprised you had enough to buy them."

…Wow, fan-girl much. At least she seemed happy talking about it.

"Yeah, I have plenty of money remember. Plus I never really spend my money so it's just building up."

Coming over to me, Shauna puts her own bag on and holds her egg in her left arm as she uses her right hand to take my left hand. I looked down as I felt her touch and saw her faced died red, she must be really embarrassed … I wonder why I'm not? Actually I just feel really happy right now.

…

Walking through Santalune City we find ourselves in front of the gym.

"Shall we challenge the gym or do you want to get some training in?"

"Gym first. I want to see you battle first so I can be prepared for when I fight normal trainers."

She is putting a lot of faith in me … oh well; I do want to see that 3rd Pokémon that Viola supposedly has. It's to be kept a secret but supposedly each Gym Leader has an extra Pokémon which they use against the especially talented trainers or ones from well-known families. With this being my first gym challenge I guess I'll have to fall under the well-known family category.

"Ok then, you'll get to see something great. I hope Lilith is up for a fight."

We then walked into the gym and stopped by the front desk. Once the woman at the desk looked up, she looked surprised.

"You are Zarre, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Good, so the girl behind you is called Shauna. Zarre, your mother and father have sent in requests to allow you both too battle the 'Extra' Pokémon that all Gym Leaders have. Your father also requested your battles to be recorded for private purposes."

That sounds like my father alright. I'm surprised though they were able to get Shauna to see that 'Extra' Pokémon.

"Yes miss, did my father also say anything about else?"

"No, he didn't."

Hmmm … he didn't tell me not to use it in a gym battle plus he is asking for recorded battles so it should be ok.

"That's ok. I would just like to ask that what I show in the battle is not spoken about to others, as of now its private and in the Beta stage."

"O-Of course Sir. Though today, the trainer school is watching all matches for educational purposes."

Well, that blows. I guess I can let it off here, people probably wouldn't believe the kids anyway.

"Alright then, I suppose I can let it go for the kids."

"That's good to know, Viola is waiting for you."

We leave the front desk quickly and I walk to the door that slides open for me. Shauna walks quickly to keep up with me as I start to feel fired up for the battle.

"Good luck."

I turn around to the voice just as we break out into the arena and I feel a warm sensation fill me as Shauna plants her lips on my right cheek leaving me a little stunned. Shauna quickly runs off to the stands and sits down in an empty seat.

"Viola is on a winning streak today and hasn't lost yet. With 3 battles in her pocket will the next opponents be able to triumph over her."

With that being my cue, I walk out onto the court and stand at my end of the battlefield. Upon entering it I heard the teacher shout out to me, it made a small smile work its way to my face.

"The current challenger is the son of 'Grace the Graceful' and 'Professor Dark'. His name is Zarre."

This is kinda too much for me; hopefully this is just a performance for the kids.

"So Zarre, this'll be a 3-on-3 battle. Are you ready?"

"Oh I'm sure."

I unclipped the luxury ball from my belt and brought out the partner that would prevail through her defences.

"Come out and have some fun."

Out of the red light comes Lilith, she stands on the field up straight and brimming with confidence as she lets out a hearty roar.

"Go Surskit."

Out from Viola's pokeball comes a small blue Pokémon with four skinny long legs and a shell-like hat which makes it look like a blue nut with legs.

It seems like I'll have to play it strategic from the off.

* * *

**A rather dialogue heavy chapter there, the next one is rather balanced it think.  
The next chapter is strictly the gym battle(s), whether i upload it today or wait for another day is beyond me.  
It isn't completely finished yet but is close so who knows.**

**Actually, i wanna apologize for the lateness of this chapter. My parents had problems with their electrics so i had to go and fix it meaning i only really had time to upload this.**

**Ah well, Ciao.**


	4. Roasting some bugs

**It's the first gym battle, please review or pm me to tell me your opinions on it.**

* * *

The Pokémon on the field were Surskit for Viola and Houndour for me. I have a disadvantage here but if I play it well, I could land a super effective 'Thunder Fang' on her Surskit.

"First battle: Surskit Vs. Houndour. Begin!"

With a downward wave motion of the announcer, our battle begun and Surskit immediately begun to dance around the field at a fast speed narrowly brushing past Lilith.

From what I remember about bugs, they all have really strong hearings due to their antennas so that would mean sound-base moves are also an additional way to deal more damage or at least hinder them briefly like a flinch.

"Lilith, break it down. Use 'Hyper Voice'."

My houndour bends the front half of her body down as she lets out an echoing shout which resounds through the arena causing the onlookers to cover their ears. The sudden loud noises also seemed to put the Surskit in disarray as it was now skittering around dizzily.

"It's time, use 'Thunder Fang'."

Lilith dashed towards Surskit and bit into its body with electric-charged fangs. The Surskit was released moments later as it dropped to the ground in a heap with small static rustling around its body as it lay on the ground.

Was that enough?

The Surskit stood up sluggishly and was going to continue.

"Surskit, catch."

I saw something small fly through the air towards Surskit and landed just in front of it. Looking at it closely, it was a Cheri berry. Viola was hoping to cure the paralysis that way huh, bad luck.

Surskit looked up to Houndour but recoiled in a sudden fit of fear and back away from the berry allowing Lilith to go over and eat it confusing Viola.

"Surely you should know about the abilities of Pokémon, Viola."

"…Unnerve."

That was correct, Houndour's rare ability that makes enemies unable to eat berries during battle.

"Put Surskit out of its misery, Ember."

With a small grunt, Lilith let out a ball of fire that hurtled towards the paralyzed Surskit resulting in an explosion. As the explosion died down, the announcer shouted out as Viola returned her fainted Pokémon to its ball.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Houndour wins the first fight."

As Viola's next Pokémon emerges, the announcer calls out the next battle.

"Second Battle: Vivillion Vs. Houndour."

Vivillion, huh? It's a bug/flying type and the last in the line of its evo tree. Bug's grow strong fast but they conk out, sorta like stamina in a way.

The Pokémon fluttering about in the air had a small resemblance to the flying bug types of other regions like Butterfree and Beautifly. The butterfly from the cocoon can't change that much I guess.

"Don't get cocky Lilith. Play it smart, Howl."

As Lilith howled, a strong wind whipped up in the arena and sent Lilith from where she stood colliding into low wall of the battlefield.

Her first hit huh? Had to come sooner or later I guess, she'll just come back stronger.

Lilith ran straight back to the field and started haphazardly letting out embers while running around the field. The small balls of fire didn't have much aim and allowed Vivillion to dodge it like it was nothing. But why was she doing that? Lilith is smart to know that it won't work … unless she is antagonizing it in some way.

Anger it to make a reckless move or play into its trap.

As Lilith stopped from her random embering of the sky, she turned round slightly and looked at me. I guess I'll have to improvise on this one so I nodded to her and she looked happy.

"Vivillion, Gust."

I get it now.

As soon as the wind whipped up in the room to be strong enough to move Lilith, she jumped into the air confirming my thoughts. Lilith's body then flew through the air towards me so as she came towards me I started to spin with my left arm out keeping in the motion I brought my arm to Lilith's side quickly but not enough to hurt her too much.

I spun around keeping the motion to build up velocity and to combat the speed of the gust, I put in my own strength coupled with it to launch Lilith right at Vivillion once I made the full turn.

Lilith flew away from my arm straight at Vivillion hitting it dead on causing them both to drop to the floor. As they did so, Lilith invoked a small fire prison around them which instantly made me think 'Fire Spin'.

The towering flames caused us to be blind of whatever was going on inside but all I could hear was a high-pitched noise. Being in that fire made it easy to figure out who made that noise.

As the fire died down, I saw a heavily wounded Vivillion sticking out of Lilith's mouth which was engulfed in flames meaning 'Fire Fang'. Jumping into the air, she swung her head and let go of Vivillion. As they started to drop back down, Lilith sent out an ember straight at Vivillion hitting it dead on.

If that butterfly was still going then I would be surprised, luckily for me I didn't get surprised. Viola called Vivillion back to her pokeball and then Viola put on a black bracelet as the Announcer called out.

"Vivillion is unable to battle. Houndour wins."

Whistle!

A loud whistle came from Viola's mouth. Several seconds later and heavy footsteps came from the background as the plants started to rustle as something was moving through them.

The Pokémon took its time coming to the arena so I quickly threw an Oran berry to Lilith and she happily gobbled it up.

A blue butterfly shaped horn was the first thing to come out from the plants and it briefly instilled worry in me. Once the Pokémon came out fully, the worry subsided as it confirmed my suspicion. It was a Heracross, the extra Pokémon and Viola just put of a bracelet so that means that the extra Pokémon are Pokémon that have Mega-evolutions.

As the Heracross got closer and closer, the orb it held started to react with Viola's bracelet and it was engulfed in a light pink ball. It was held in the pink ball for several seconds as pink bolts seemed to spring off of it before the sphere cracked open releasing Mega-Heracross.

My first time seeing it and it looked gargantuan. A true powerhouse. Its horn enlarged dramatically, body was plumped up and now hunching over even more so than before. Its two small antennae enlarge along with another horn which grows in between its eyes. It's forearms plump out into large balls with three sharp point at the end.

"Third Battle: Mega-Heracross Vs. Houndour."

Tch. It already knows fighting type moves so I'm going to be cautious. It's somewhat even type-wise but we are hurt and tiring out, I'll have to bring it out now.

I raised my right arm and the bracelet started to react with Lilith, the energy coming off this time was more intense. It felt like the full connection, almost putting the first time to shame. Could that of possibly been a first-time use thing?

The black and red aura engulfed Lilith creating a thick layer of light. Instead of a single eye turning colour, this time both did but they turned a blood red. The skull on her head grew three spikes that ended in red, the bone bracelets around her legs also grew spikes as well almost identical to a spiked collar. An extra bone joined the ones on her back and the three of them wore blood red stripes.

I was also now wearing a similar change as Lilith. The sky blue section of my fringe was now a blood red, my t-shirt changed from sky blue to black with a red diagonal stripe. The bone bracelets appeared around my wrists and ankles, they also adorned the spikes. Then tightly around my waist and back came the three bones that were covered in red stripes.

'Fusion complete.'

A mechanical voice comes from my wrist. I wonder why it never sounded during the first one. Also, it may be bad for the kids here. I bet they are wondering why my first Pokémon is a demon dog.

"Sunny team combo, Lilith."

My voice came out in a weird tone; it was low and dark sounding. Lilith also let out a howl in compliance as her body started to shimmer as clones of her current form dotted around the arena. The light that crept into the room then also grew causing the room to get hot, felt like a greenhouse with the look of the arena.

"Hera, Arm Thrust."

Crap. That's not a good move here.

"Lilith, play around."

Each clone gave me a little nod before they started to bound around the arena.

Lilith was much more agile now and was effortlessly dodging each thrust that Heracross performed with its horn. As the clones jumped around, I saw there all go into Heracross and bite down on it without the sinister air that Bite has but there was no fire or electricity.

The Heracross seemed to stumble as it took a lot of damage from the strike, as it regained its bearing it stomped into the ground and hard making it jut upwards and hit Lilith as she came down to land.

It had to be bulldoze, I felt her feeling unsteady on her feet.

"Hera, Arm Thrust."

Not again. Dodge it.

Just as Lilith was able to get up from the earlier attack, she was hit by the first thrust from Heracross' horn. Another three came in towards Lilith in quick succession and I felt her weakening but her spirit and determination only increased. I could feel it rising quickly and overflowing.

As the fifth and final thrust came in, Lilith caught it in her mouth and started to release a quiet growl that filtered through the arena as a bright light encompassed her before encompassing her.

Her body started to shift and Heracross got unsteady. She was evolving.

I felt my body change as the bright light around Lilith showing her new form as a Houndoom standing tall holding onto Heracross' horn or should I say biting down onto it with wisps of fire coming out from her mouth. Despite the calmness she expressed I could tell that she was tired.

I looked to my own body quickly and saw the new additions from the evolution as it washed over Lilith changing her own form.

I gained an additional bracelet around each limb and they spiked as well. A thin tail came out from my lower back as a headband appeared on top of my head along with two ivory bone horns that were attached to the headband on my head. Then finally a bone necklace took its place around my neck.

The effects to Lilith hadn't changed that much. The new bone bracelets around her legs grew spikes. The skull that was on her head disappeared and turned into two fully fledged bone horns that arced backwards but with the fusion a smaller horn appeared in front of them on her forehead facing forwards.

"Lilith, you need to end this quickly. Flamethrower."

A loud bark was released from her mouth as Heracross' horn stayed firmly in her mouth. The flames around her fangs disappeared as a ball of fire appeared at the back of her throat. It continued to build and build before being released and completely engulfing the Heracross in front of her.

As the fire died down, the Heracross buckled at the knees but was still trying its best and was definitely not out.

"Lilith, do it again."

With a slight nod of her head, the fire built up once again before being released on the helpless Heracross that could only fidget while in Lilith's hold. Without the fire dying down, I felt the resistance coming from Heracross go and saw it stop all attempt to stand up. Its body dropped to the floor as Lilith let it go and slowly stopped her flames.

Lilith slowly started to walk over to me as I walked over to her.

"The battle is over. Zarre and Houndoom wins."

I deactivate the fusion as I hug Lilith and felt her body get a little heavier as she was tired. I press the button on her Luxury ball and she is sent back to her home for a well-deserved rest. She never did lose, I guess having her as a baby and a present from the 'Professor of Dark-types' made her over-powered.

With a wry grin, Viola came over to me.

"With your win, I give you the bug badge. Well done Zarre, your Houndoom was really strong."

Strong huh? I will place a lot of luck there as well; I'm only a novice after all. Maybe I shouldn't downplay Lilith though.

After taking the bug badge from her, I pierced it on the inside of my bag for safe keeping. I then shook her hand as she continued to talk.

"You both worked really well together, your strategies and even the use of my own move were superb. I shouldn't have expected less from you; the league is definitely going to see you as a prodigy now."

Great, that's definitely what I want.

I finished shaking her hand and turned around to leave, I sent a small wave to the kids before walking out of the arena meeting Shauna at the door. Once passing through, I spoke up.

"Now, don't go trying that. I was lucky and Lilith is one hell of a hound."

"You were both great though, the fusion was a little eerie though."

I guess that's what I can expect from fusing with a dark-type let alone a dark hellhound. I wonder if it's just me who sees a small problem there. Oh well, I love Lilith either way.

Once we left the gym, Shauna spoke up.

"Zarre, go and heal Lilith. I'll go and do some battling."

"Are you sure? Lilith nearly lost there, I'll be a while."

Shauna nodded her head confidently before passing me the egg.

"Yes, after seeing you do so well I want to do so as well. I want to train for the day by myself."

"Ok then, I'll see you later and I'll take care of the egg."

"Yeah, meet me here at the gym at 7. I'll fight her then."

Shauna then ran off to the left onto a new route. I then went back to the Pokémon centre to get Lilith healed and do nothing else.

…

Brrring! Brring!

I opened my eyes to see Lilith standing next to me in the lobby of the Pokémon centre; she had my phone held gingerly in her mouth. I took the phone from her mouth and answered it with a yawn.

"…Hello."

"Yo Zarre, what are you up to? Shauna is worried about you."

..Shauna…I took the phone away from my ear briefly and saw it was ten past 7. I was late and above all else in deep trouble.

"Crap. Thanks for the call Tierno; I gotta go before I become too late."

I received a 'Gotcha' before the call was disconnected. As I put the phone back in my bag, I took out the 'Houndoominite' and placed the small orb into the bone necklace that hung around Lilith's neck. It fit surprisingly well, almost snugly.

With a small gestured from my head, Lilith backed away and started off before me running to the gym.

I got there a minute later and walked through the building hastily into the arena standing by the door, I stayed there because I had a plan. I'll say that I stood there so she wouldn't feel any different as if I was there; I wonder if I can play it off.

I took a quick look at the large screen to see it was in Shauna's favour. Viola was on her Mega-Heracross and Shauna was on her Fletchling which she must have caught on her training spree. There was no Fennekin on the board for Shauna so Kitsu wasn't used yet and I couldn't really see the first Pokémon to tell what that one was properly.

The little red and white robin flew towards the Heracross with blistering speed and it was countered by the large horn. The high-speed collision didn't fare well for either of them. Heracross took significant damage from that attack but it still stood strong. The same couldn't be said for Shauna's Fletchling though, it was lying on the ground out of it.

Shauna returned it to its ball and called out Kitsu.

"Sixth Battle: Mega-Heracross Vs. Fennekin."

Shauna should have this, as long as she and Fennekin work together well.

That was proved right as Fennekin worked well with Shauna and answered her commands quickly and to a tee. The little Fennekin was quick as well, she jumped out of the way of the horn nicely and seemingly easily.

As the last thrust came from Heracross, Fennekin dodged it and landed on the horn before sliding down to its back and landing behind it. As Heracross turned around, Fennekin let out a large ball of fire roasting the Heracross and finally taking it out.

She won smoothly. That could be said to be the same for her exit. As she walked out of the arena, she just glanced at me before leaving through the doors.

It looked like I had a night of convincing and maybe but probably apologizing to do.

* * *

**Now, i know the battle seems very one-sided but it shows the fusion doing what it does best.  
Zarre has had Lilith since a baby, grown up together for years so their connection is very strong making the fusion all the more stronger.  
The reason for taking all the hits is pride amongst most things, the battle system in anime is completely different to the games.  
The underdog can come out as the winner, that's the type of battle scenes i'm going for here. Skill rather than anything else.  
Lilith staked everything on the line to win and she ended up evolving. Might be early to some people but remember, they've been together for years and emotions there at that place with them being the last two pokemon.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Ciao.**


	5. Number 4 and Swords

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter, my laptop has dun'goofed.**

* * *

I'm sitting on the floor of the Pokémon centre, right in the middle for all to see with Lilith sitting proudly right next to me. I've been sitting here getting lectured by Shauna for a while now, it's hard to precisely say how long I've been here because I've gone a little numb. It is though safe to say that I have been here long enough for the lecture to change subjects for whatever reason.

From the tidbits I listened to and understood, it was mostly about the workings of a girl's heart and that is something a guy will never understand before doing the wrong thing. Trial and error is the only system that works with women, you just have to be lucky that there isn't that many trials.

Looking up at Shauna from the ground I see that she has stopped with a slightly red face, presumably due to being worked up about the whole subject. It's a good job she didn't know I was asleep but she did know for a fact that I wasn't there for the whole battle as I was questioned.

Seriously, girls are really, really scary.

"Do you understand?"

It's the first sentence I understood for a while now.

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"Good."

Taking that one word as redemption … for now, I sluggishly got myself up and shook off a portion of the numbness but still kept it a little in my left leg.

As I got to the door I stopped and turned around seeing Shauna place one of her pokeballs into the pc system. That Pokémon was one of the two Fletchlings she caught for the gym fight. Out of the two, she felt more of a connection with the one she kept so that was the reason for the other one being sent to the system.

From there she quickly jogged to catch up with me as I walked out with Lilith by my side. The walk through the city was relatively short and quiet, the time had just gone 12 and people were either out of the city or sitting at the tables at the nearby restaurants drinking or eating while quietly chatting about recent happenings in their lives.

For us though, it was silent. I think the tension from Shauna was still there so I decided to keep quiet for a while, that was until we hit a new route which would take us to the next city. From what I've seen by flying overhead, its pretty much a straight path with a large fountain in the centre. Mazes and flowers decorated the side of the path as we took our own first steps onto this route.

Pretty red and yellow flowers danced about in the gentle breeze, the sun radiated an above average heat which left you in a good, upbeat mood. It left you feeling energized just by simplicity.

"Zarre, can I take the battles around here?"

"If it's ok with Lilith then yes."

With my answer being rather vague, Shauna 'hmphed' in response and went straight to Lilith for the answer. Lilith then responded by a joyful bark and a nod of her head leading Shauna to let Kitsu out from her ball. Kitsu froze for a second at the sight of Lilith but regained composure as Lilith seemed to laugh at her.

Shauna and Kitsu then ran off ahead to fight the trainers along this route leaving me and Lilith to enjoy a gentle and relaxing stroll.

Ring! Ring!

Along with the ringing of bells came a sudden vibration from my bag which cut off the low-level music that was being released by my headphones. Pressing the button on the headset took the call and a microphone jutted out from the left ear piece to take my voice.

"Hey there son, how are you doing?"

The voice that came through into my ears was my father's.

"I'm doing good, got shouted at for missing the first half of Shauna's first gym fight though."

"Son …. I'm a little disappointed in you. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your own gym fight."

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Your feelings during the fusion, of course."

His tone along with his words implied that it was something I should have already known. I guess with him being my father I should do.

"Our synchronicity is a lot higher but still not perfect as I didn't figure out her 'Gust plan' straight away. The sensation was a little odd but it didn't feel like enough to be worth pointing out at all, neither pleasant nor unpleasant. I think that my voice or personality changes with the fusion, my voice sounded low and dark sounding once fusing with Lilith."

A few sounds of acknowledgement came into my ear as I heard a pen scribbling onto some paper. It took a few seconds after I finished speaking for the pen to stop and hear my father's voice again.

"Alright then, thanks son. Tell Lilith that Rico and Salli enjoyed her fight, I'll call you again after your next gym fight."

The phone then cut off leaving me without the time to respond to him. Along with the call stopping, my music faded back and the microphone put itself away. I stopped and bent down to Lilith and started to pat her head right in between her two horns.

"Your parents though you did well."

A cheerful grin came from the hound's mouth as she enjoyed the praise and affection.

We then continued on after Shauna watching her fight the trainers with both Fennekin and Fletchling. My distance from her became considerable as she moved into the flowery area running along the side of the path. Something had caught her eye or maybe I should say she knew what she wanted was here and finally spotted it.

As a young girl, she has the standard affinity for things that are cute. It seems to involve everything into it, sometimes the things look weird but are cute. Anyway, the Pokémon she wanted is exclusive to this route. The Pokémon she wanted was Skitty. I would have pried further into why but she wore a delighted expression every time she spoke about Skitty or Delcatty.

The one she found was the image of cuteness. Its fur was light pink and cream. It jumped about by itself completely disregarding everything else around it. The little Skitty had no care in the world, even when Shauna walked up to it. The little pink Pokémon just looked at her before jumping backwards in a zigzag pattern before letting out a meow showing that it understood and was ready.

The battle then started between Kitsu and the wild Skitty. Shauna stood behind Kitsu a little nervously with a Luxury ball in hand, a good ball for a normal-type. Kitsu started the fight by sending out multiple small balls of purple fire that mostly missed leaving one to knick the tail of the wild Skitty. The attack was Will-o-Wisp so it only needed to strike its opponent to cause its affect which was a burn. The little Skitty reddened slightly to show that it was burned but that didn't stop it.

The Skitty got angry and started to attack. Tackle after Tackle, Skitty caused Kitsu to dance around listlessly to dodge the oncoming assault. The two Pokémon were very close in speed and agility making it come to chance, Kitsu was exceptionally lucky to be able to dodge every single time.

Over time the Skitty started to slow down on its attacks showing that the burn was working and bringing the Skitty down to low health. This caused Shauna to take her chance and hurled the un-used Luxury ball right at the Skitty bonking it on the head and taking it inside through the red beam of light.

The ball then dropped to the floor and rocked side to side. Left then right and then left again. The ball sat still for a second before rocking again ever so slightly and two small golden stars popped right out of the top of the ball signifying the capture.

Lilith let out a howl of excitement as she saw Shauna run towards the ball. Picking it up, she brought it to her chest and cuddled it tightly. I let a small smile come to my face as I dug into my bag and brought out my box of berries. I dug out a Rawst Berry and an Oran Berry then threw them lightly towards Shauna as she made her way over to me.

"Well done Shauna."

"Thanks."

She recalled Kitsu to her ball and brought out her new Skitty to heal her and name her.

Brrt! Brrt!

The sound of propellers attacked my ears as a large wind whipped up around us unsteadying us on our feet. Looking up to the sky I saw a white and blue helicopter flying towards Lumiose city. The side doors to the helicopter were open and a man and woman could be seen inside both with ropes tied around their waists. The man held a camera and the woman held a microphone.

"News reporters, huh."

Something was going down in Lumiose City, something I wanted to know about. It must be something heavy if reporters from elsewhere are buzzing into the area. At that, I wonder why the capital of Kalos has helicopters coming into it with the doors open. It must be something bad.

Out the corner of my eye I see Shauna putting Skitty back into its ball.

"Shauna, come on."

I didn't say it, I told her. Before she could say anything back to me about it I was walking towards the gatehouse which sectioned off the city from Route 4.

Entering the gatehouse I saw a number of people there, it was packed. Gatehouses usually have one or two people there when you pass through them, something bad must be happening then. I looked to the large LCD screen behind the receptionist here and saw multiple men in suits wielding Honedge around the city. They had taken up hostages and tied them together leaving them on the side of the streets; the people who weren't tied up were relentlessly fighting back but to no prevail. Even the Lumiose Police were not having any luck in this matter.

Seeing that the door was locked I went up to the Receptionist.

"Open the door for me."

The lady behind the counter looked at me in shock, either due to my fame or words.

"Mr. Zarre, I can't do that. It's not safe."

The woman didn't look like she would budge on this matter. It seems like I'll have to show her that she can't stop me and use my father as leverage if she doesn't want me to burst through.

With my arms down I crossed them over and took a deep breath.

"Lilith, its Morphin' time."

Two lights then filled the gatehouse as I was covered in a black light and Lilith was engulfed by a pink sphere.

The sphere broke first bringing out Lilith in her 'Mega' form. Her horns now stood up straight with a slight bow in the centre. Her bone necklace grew in size and bulked out covering her whole neck and pointed down in spikes past her body and in between her legs. Two large tusks grew out the top of her legs and circled under the two large spikes that shot out of the side of the large bone necklace. The two bones around her back became three and branched out to her tail covering the base of the tail with three bone links with a small spike on top. The tail then lengthened with the spearhead splitting in two after widening. The two bone bracelets that were around her hind legs were now placed on her front legs with spikes.

Coupled with her intimidating growl and the explosion of black light that covered me I took the look of Lilith's new form. I now had identical pincer styled horns growing out the side of my head shooting straight up in a devil fashion. Her large bone necklace then formed itself around my neck and the top half of my torso becoming a chest guard. It then sprouted off at each side covering my shoulders in two large ivory spikes. Out of my shoulder blades came bone tusks that circled under my armpits and round to the front pointing skywards. I then adopted the same style for the bracelets as four spiked bone bracelets appeared around my two forearms, three bones then formed around my back and tightened pulling my now black t-shirt to my body as a thin black tail appeared with the same split spearhead tip as Lilith's.

"We will go in and help the Lumiose Police. Let's go Lilith."

After glaring at the receptionist I turned and walked straight towards the door as the people there parted for me giving me a clean route through. Lilith followed by me matching my strides. The steel door then slides open with a clunk bringing in a blinding light that obscures my vision temporarily before allowing me to see the sight of people beaten lying unconscious or tied up with tape around their mouths sitting against the walls of the nearby buildings.

With another clunk the doors closed behind me. Feeling a presence there I turned around to see Shauna standing behind me looking slightly scared but trying her best.

"Shauna, untie those who are tied before tending to the unconscious."

Nodding to me, Shauna then quickly went to help out those around us along with Kitsu and her Fletchling.

Lilith brushed her head against my leg to catch my attention. Looking down to her I could see small wisps of fire coming out of her mouth and nose, she looked really eager to fight.

"Let's party, shall we?"

Lilith barked in reply and sprinted off ahead of me and I immediately followed after her. I took the dagger from my belt and charged towards the first suited man I saw and pushed him against the wall before having to block the Honedge of another suit with my dagger.

Using my free hand I took hold of the man's wrist and squeezed. Along with the sound of cracking was the dull clang of the Honedge dropping to the floor.

I then cut the ropes from the two girls nearby and carefully took the tape away from their mouths.

"Do you know where the rest of these suits are?"

"Y-Yes, the majority of them are towards the Professor's house."

Professor Sycamore huh? Stealing Pokémon or data then.

I helped the two girls to their feet and smiled at them. I then turned around to see Lilith defeating two Suits by fainting the Honedges with a well-timed Flamethrower.

"Lilith!"

She responded quickly to my shout and followed after me as I headed to the Professor's house.

Once I got there I saw multiple guys in suits lying on the ground unconscious with their fainted Honedges next to them. Looking up to the house, I saw that the doors were open but broken with only the left door still secured to the hinge even if it was only barely.

Running into the building I saw multiple police officers dealing with the sword-wielding suits and continued into the building climbing the stairs at the back of the room. Lilith followed me closely while continuing to spew small wisps of fire.

Following the directions I came to the Professor's Laboratory and came to a stop as I saw the door open a crack.

"Kyaaah!"

A familiar scream came from beyond the door and I quickly pushed it open charging in with Lilith on my heels.

Coming into the room I saw one suited with two large swords in hand. The black and white swords were the same as what I saw in Santalune Forest and so was the man. The Monochrome Doublade and its wielder. Continuing to look around the room I saw Serena on the ground in front of him with Trevor, Tierno, Professor Sycamore and his assistants behind them.

Turning his head slightly, the man wielding Doublade turned to my while raising the sword in his right hand.

"So it's you, the boy I saw in Santalune Forest. At least someone is capable enough to get to me."

His tone held a slight hint of happiness. It felt like he was just coming out of disappointment.

The man then turned towards me and charged. I blocked the first sword with my dagger and barely stopped the second with the bone bracelets around my right arm.

"Lilith, search the rest of the building."

I didn't get a reply but I know my words were listened to as I heard her paws lightly tap as she left the room unhappy.

The man brought his two swords away from me and then brought them back down again. The two swords came down in a line rather than an 'X' giving me an opening. I turned my body facing him with my right side and sent my closed fist into his jaw as his sword in his left hand clanged against the bones on my back sending a vibration throughout my body.

The man smirked as my fist stayed planted against his jaw. The smirk was evil looking, possibly sadistic. I jumped away from him as I slightly feared the smirk he wore and turned to face my body towards him.

The man then licked his lips in hunger as he came towards me again and slashed towards my chest from left to right and right to left depending on the sword. I couldn't defend from them so I continued to jump backwards but found myself against the wall of the room. This caused the man's smirk to widen and he came at me again with the sword in his right hand and swung at me.

I moved to my left but a little too slowly as the tip of his sword found my chest and cut through my top along with my skin cutting a slight line across my chest. The pain was instant and I stumbled falling down into the side of a cupboard dropping to the floor.

The man came at me again but he stopped as he heard something.

"Tch … Fine, get everyone and retreat."

The man clicked his tongue and looked at me before raising the right side of his mouth into a grin. Sheathing the Doublades into sheathes on his back he disappeared out of the window.

The sounds of the glass breaking were the last thing I heard as my vision went blurry from the pain. My vision then went black as I toppled down to the ground passing out.

* * *

**Chapter took a while to come out as i have accidentally broken a wire on my laptop somehow.  
It's one that deals with my wi-fi so it has the tendency to just cut out, luckily though it meant more time to write which i have done so.  
Also, i'm happy i could do a power rangers reference. Been wanting to do it for a while.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
